


Choking on Pleasure

by phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Frerard, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme/pseuds/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme
Summary: Frank sees that Gerard is wearing a choker, and it gives him an idea...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while! This might be a little bit shorter than some of my other fics, I just wrote it real quick and thought I might publish it since it's been so long. Enjoy as always ;)

Gerard opened the door to his and Frank's house, calling out a quick, "I'm home!" He hid his Hot Topic bag, which contained a few Christmas presents, but not before digging his new heart choker out of the bag and snapping it around his neck. It was essentially just a glorified collar, which meant that Frank would probably like it.

Frank came running down the steps, grabbing his boyfriend by the hips and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It only took him a few seconds to notice the unfamiliar necklace wrapped tightly around Gerard's neck. "Well, _this_ is a nice surprise," he commented, running his fingers over the leather choker and tugging playfully at the metal heart in the center. "What are these types of necklaces called again?"

Gerard grinned, knowing that Frank knew damn well what they were called. "They're called _choke_ rs, I believe," Gerard replied, putting slight emphasis on the "choke" part of the word. He could already tell what Frank was getting at, and he was excited.

"Y'know, that reminds me," Frank whispered in Gerard's ear, making him shudder, "I haven't gotten to choke you in quite a while. You feeling up to it?" Frank pulled down on the choker and left a soft kiss on Gerard's neck.

"Fuck yes," Gerard gasped out, stuggling to speak with Frank biting softly at the sensitive skin on his neck. Frank hooked his index finger into the center of the heart, using it to pull Gerard up the stairs. He led Gerard into the bedroom, pushing him down to the bed and straddling him.

Frank immediately opened the snap on the back of the choker and placed it gently on the bedside table, not wanting to lose it since it looked so good on Gerard. He went back to kissing one side of Gerard's neck, sucking on it and placing dark red marks on Gerard's pale skin. Gerard moaned quietly, squirming as Frank started to lightly run his fingers over the other side of his neck. Frank stopped kissing Gerard for a moment, looking up at his face. "If you _really_ can't breathe or if you want me to stop, just hold up a peace sign, alright?"

Gerard nodded, and Frank gave him one last kiss on the neck before sitting up and pressing his thumbs against him Adam's apple, applying pressure slowly before wrapping the rest of his fingers around the back of Gerard's neck and squeezing. Gerard whimpered in pleasure, grabbing at the sheets under him.

 

 

 

Then,

BIGGIE CHEESE WALKED IN

AND STARTED LAYING DOWN THE SICKEST FUCKING BEAT OF ALL TIME HOLY SHIT

 

"FUCK YEAH DADDY," GERARD SHRIEKED, DABBING AGGRESIVELY TO THE GANGSTA RAT CURRENTLY BANGING OUT THE FUCKING TUNES IN HIS OWN HOUSE

 

"FUCK YEAH," BIGGIE CHEESE AGREED, AND THE THREE OF THEM ROCKED OUT INTO THE NIGHT

 

FUCK YEAH BIGGIE CHEESE


End file.
